


Some Practice Required

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: First kisses can be awkward.





	Some Practice Required

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

They’re in a quiet, secluded place and Severus carefully presses her against the wall. She feels the warmth of his black wool robes against her… the lean form underneath.

Hermione tenderly wraps her arms around him and hears his breathing hitch, sees sparks in his black eyes.

Severus bends his head, darting forward to kiss her; but his nose bumps her cheek, she gasps and he kisses the corner of her mouth instead.

“Oops,” Hermione says wryly as she grasps him firmly and leans up to kiss him. Severus kisses her back like a thirsty man seeking water… finding it.

FINIS


End file.
